Chitownmale89
Chitowmmale89's Sims Next Top Model ''is the 12th cycle of the main series ''Sims Next Top Model ''that was made by Chitownmale89. This cycle featured 15 models competing for the title and prizes. This cycle is still in production. Prizes *A contract with Windy City Modelling Agency. *A national campaign with Versace, Guess, Maybeline and some other brands. *A cover and 6-page spread in Vogue, and some other magazines *A chance to become the host of cycle 13, similar with Horizon, who is the host of cycle 12, won a cycle before. Host and judges To make it different than other shows, the host of this cycle, Horizon, isn't the judges of this cycle. She's only able to announce the scores of the models and the call-out order *Horizon (''Host) ''winner of cycle 11: All Stars *Josiah Elliot ''(Main judge) founder of Chitownmale89's Sims Next Top Model. *Topher Gillian (Main judge) makeup artist, fashion stylist *Nicki Minaj (Main judge) ''rapper, singer, model, song writer *Jade Doin ''(Main judge) ''IMGSims2 alumna. (After episode 2, she was replaced with Ben Blaine) *Ben Blaine ''(Main judge) ''founder of CyberSimsShows, fashion model. Format *Each episode, models have to participate in photo shoots. And at the end of the day, one or two models would be eliminated. *This cycle of Sims Next Top Model features scoring system. From episode one to episode 2, the models were called in groups and were all asked to step forward. The judges revealed their scores for the photos of the models that week, and the scores of the models were put on the leaderboard. Horizon would reveal if a group of models were safe or not. In some special cases, Horizon would give one, or more models mentions if they were the ''Top Model of the week, or the Fan Favorite of that week. And Horizon would ask some models to wait outside as they were having lowest total scores that week. After judging all of the models, Horizon would ask the models that were at the bottom to return, and she would reveal the models who did the worst out of the bottom models and asked those models to leave the competition. *From week 3 and on, this format were abolished and the elimination format returned to ANTM's format. *From week 11 and on, the scoring system were abolished. Twists *'Top Model of the week: '''If a model ends up having the highest score out of the models, she will receive the ''Top Model of the week title, she'll therefore receive advantage in the next week. Before top 6 were revealed. The girl who had had the Top Model of the week ''received the immunity, which means she wouldn't be able to be eliminated. From week 9 on, the advantage was replaced, instead of receiving the immunity, the model who earned the titile, 2 points would be added into her total score in the following week . *'The Save: this is the advantage for one model to be saved after being eliminated, 'after the elimination of each week, Horizon would reveal if she wanted to use the ''Save or not. This Save would be used just before the top 6. And Karamaza, who was originally eliminated in week 5, was saved because Horizon decided to use it. *'''Fan Vote Tally: '''Each week after the photoshoot, the photos of the models are uploaded on the official Facebook and Youtube page of the creator: Chitownmale89, and the fans are able to rank the photos. The call-out average of the fans on the models of the week would be translated into points. The model who is the Fan Favorite of the week, will receive a certain score. And this score was reduced based on the number of models from week to week.